


No one should ever wake up alone on their birthday

by Gaia_bing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Bucky is not on the run anymore, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: This was the mantra that got him through everything,That made him remember,That made him come back to his home,To his star,To his Steve.





	No one should ever wake up alone on their birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I actually wrote something in time for Steve's birthday! :D
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! :)

It was the evening of July the third and for anyone else that lived in this country, it'd be the eve of the day when BBQ, beer and fireworks all became the star of the moment.

  
But for Bucky Barnes, the star of the moment and the one that he was heading towards, was Steve Rogers.

  
_"No one should ever wake up alone on their birthday."_

  
The phrase reverberated again and again inside his head.

  
He'd said this to someone, once upon a time. That he was sure of it.

  
Someone skinny, whose mother had just passed on recently and for the first time in his young life, was facing a birthday without any immediate family.

  
He remembered himself, smiling tenderly as the blond stirred himself awake and blinked several times in confusion on the morning of July the fourth, before realizing that he was wrapped in warmth, unlike the coldness he'd faced the previous night.

  
_"...Bucky?"_ he'd asked in a hoarse voice.

  
Bucky had smiled wider as he tightened his embrace on the younger man. And that was when he'd said it.

  
The mantra that had ran through his head over and over and over again.

  
That had ran through his head as he was bleeding out in the Alps.

  
That had ran through his head, despite the rest of his memories getting erased time after time after time.

  
That had ran through his head, when he'd almost destroyed the one thing, the one person that mattered the most to him.

  
That had ran through his head, when, alone in his dingy apartment in Bucharest, Bucky Barnes had decided that seeing Steve again on the morning of his birthday was more important than staying hidden for the rest of his life.

  
He'd understood just recently why these words had meant so much to him and why, despite it all, they still reverberated inside his heart and inside his soul.

  
And that right there, was worth the price of bidding farewell to the fugitive life and make himself known to someone once more.

  
Bucky smiled to himself as he began escalating the building that he'd discovered was inhabited by his star, his friend, his _everything_.

  
He knew people, especially Steve, had been searching the entire globe to find him.

  
He just hoped to god that delivering himself was still a gift that Steve had been awaiting for.

  
*******************

  
Unlike on all the other birthdays since the train and the plane, Steve Rogers woke up on this particular July the fourth with warmth enveloping his body, at odds with the coldness he'd faced all these previous nights and all those days going forward.

  
He blinked several times to make sure the other body on the top of his bed wasn't just yet another one of his hopeful dreams.

  
"...Bucky?" he finally asked in a hoarse voice.

  
Bucky's tender smile widened when he saw that the man in his arms had woken up and he tightened his embrace on the younger man as he whispered:

  
"I told you no one should ever wake up alone on their birthday."

  
And, just like on that birthday morning seemingly a century ago, after hearing the sweetest words in his entire life, Steve launched himself on top of Bucky and gave him the hottest, sweetest, most passionate kiss he'd ever given to somebody.

  
And Bucky knew, as he seemingly delivered himself to Steve just like that time all those years ago,

That this was the gift that they _both_ had been awaiting for.


End file.
